


just a pawn

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, The Tale of Many Majesties, after seeing him cry, and valentine is fixing to throw hands over his actual son he adopted on spot, bc of one specific part, chess is a sad boy, i only marked it as graphic depictions of violence, just in case!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: It might seem useless, especially with how he felt about his Kingdom, but he wanted to go home . At least there, everyone knew about the tragic state it was in and Chess wouldn’t have to avoid talking about it.





	just a pawn

Chess knew that someone would have recognized fairly quickly that he disappeared from the crowd. An empty seat wasn’t entirely difficult to look over, after all, but he distantly hoped that it would at _least_ be awhile before someone went around looking for him. He could use the breath of fresh air and a couple of minutes to sort out of his feelings, perhaps even do some soul searching.

 

It wasn’t that he disliked the other Majesties as most of them were quite kind to him, but time around people these days was beginning to prove to be _exhausting_ , and he didn’t want to wear himself out so early in the night. While they were all toasting and cheering to a grand feast that was set out on a large table that was barely visible due to all the fancy platters and foods, chattering about the news in the world and the happenings inside of their own Kingdoms, Chess quietly slipped out of his chair and down a hall. He didn’t think he’d be able to eat food and stomach conversation about the topics they were pursuing. At least, he wanted to avoid any and all questions that could aim anything related to his own Kingdom.

 

He didn’t want to talk about it.

 

It was hard coming to these gatherings. At some point in the past, he really did enjoy them, when his brother would come with him and they’d all openly laugh and share stories with one another. Check was good at improvising excuses, making up sparkly fairy tales about how well Justice was thriving and how happy the people of their Kingdom are.

 

Check wasn’t here anymore, and now people expected _him_ to talk about how it fared in Justice, but he couldn’t - no, _didn’t_ \- want to answer any of them now that he’d been exposed to what true horrors were inside of his home (and a lot of the darker, more sinister things he’s never spoken to anyone about - the things that happened when his parents thought no one was looking behind the closed doors inside of the palace). He wasn’t as creative as Check, had no means of coming up with lies on the spot. Each one he’d ever spoken left a horrible taste in his mouth, as if begging to take those words back and spill the truth immediately.

 

There’s only so many ways you can make up a pathetic cover up about how everything was simply _peachy keen_ , when in actuality you would rather bite your tongue out right out of your mouth so you would no longer have to say positive things about the one awful place that you had no choice but to live in. Plus, if he ever did say anything negative and his parents caught wind of it… Oh _god_ , the consequences…

 

He shivered, beating away the thoughts and focused on the greenery below him that was gently swaying with the late night warm winds. He was rather up and tired of thinking about his current situation.

 

Rather, he decided to focus on what he could see out in the surrounding area. At the very least if there was one good thing to come out of this trip, it was that this particular place they gathered at inside of Prince Theodore’s Kingdom was breathtakingly _gorgeous_ ; everywhere you looked, there was a lovely garden and healthy fruits to pluck to your heart’s delight as you went about your day, not to mention the sky was practically crystal clear and he felt as if he could see every star in existence every time he tilted his head back to admire them.

 

This place was so _animated_ , practically flushed with all colors of life and happiness. He noticed as he arrived earlier that the townsfolk he had made eye contact with seemed quite pleased with their Kingdom, shimmering with hope and a will to move forward with their days. It was beautiful to see, and he held great admiration for Prince Theodore himself because none of it would be possible without his strong leadership.

 

It was a vast striking difference from his own. There was no life nor joy in the eyes of his people, drained of all motivation to do things that may inspire themselves and others, simply moving because they had to or else they would most certainly lose their lives. None of them had the thrill to live like it seemed people in every Kingdom everywhere else did.

 

Ah, and so as soon as he banishes the thoughts, they creep right back up on him.

 

It might seem useless, especially with how he felt about his Kingdom, but he wanted to go _home_. At least there, everyone knew about the tragic state it was in and Chess wouldn’t have to avoid talking about it.

 

He dropped his face in his hands, not noticing that someone was coming up behind him.

 

“I thought I saw you walk away earlier. Why would you want to be up here alone? The food is still warm if you’re hungry.”

 

The voice startled Chess, and he turned around with wide eyes, watching as none other than Prince Valentine holding a glass of red liquid - which he presumed was wine - in one hand, and in the other had a glass of simple iced water. He approached Chess with kind, twinkling eyes and stood next to him, seemingly enjoying the breeze of the night on his face. Valentine marveled at the same scenery that minutes before Chess had been as well, his face glowing with serenity and peace now that he as well had departed momentarily from the busy crowd downstairs.

 

He held out the water to Chess. He stared at it for a moment, confused, but realized quickly how awkward it must be to just gawk at such a simple offering.

 

He took it and for a polite gesture at the very least had a sip of it, even if he wasn’t entirely interested in hydration or eating at the moment.

 

“I truly thank you, but I’m not hungry.”

 

“Even after all that discussion we had earlier? We sat there for quite the long time.”

 

Chess hadn’t participated in it much, but with as many Majesties as there were at this gathering, it was impossible to keep track of who spoke up and how many times.

 

“No, no, I’ll be fine. I promise.”

 

Valentine studied him for a moment, a little put off by his refusal. He hummed after a second, then nodded. “Mm, I understand. I would still encourage you to eat something small before you depart for the night. You’ve a long journey home, after all. Justice is quite the way from Gardens.”

 

He _knew_ , and was slightly annoyed at his persistence. If it meant he wouldn’t continue to go down this route, he would do it for the sake of not being bothered about it before he left.

 

Choosing to ignore that last quip, he took another sip of the water and continued to study the gardens below him. They certainly didn’t have anything like that in his Kingdom, and well, if they did, he’s never seen them. He distantly thought somewhat darkly that it may be too bright for a dreary place like Justice.

 

Someday in the future he’d like to grow his own garden. He’s read about the process before, in a book he sneakily slipped out of their library in his Palace. His parents believed that type of knowledge for him was useless and forbade him from reading materials that weren’t related to the Laws of Justice in his Kingdom, but his curiosity had broken through the fear of facing their wrath and delved into a couple of topics inside of books that were _mostly_ harmless, or so at least he believed. He didn’t understand why they would even openly provide the material for him if he wasn’t allowed to read them. But ah, a long time ago he’s learned not to question them. Whatever they say goes, after all.

 

“So,” Valentine said, breaking the tension in the air once more. Chess glanced up at him briefly, a slight shiver of fear going down his spine. That tone, his expression - oh, he knew _quite_ well where this was headed. And he wasn’t about to delve into this tonight, or _ever_. Couldn’t these Majesties at least understand when things were too personal to talk about? Or at least believe some things too top secret to even consider a topic?

 

“Where is Prince Check? He was here at the last of these gatherings. Is he ill?”

 

Chess’s heart felt like it stopped beating for the span of a few seconds before forcing itself to start again at the very mention of his brother.

 

The water he’d drank a couple of seconds ago suddenly felt like sharp rocks cutting into his stomach, and he did his best not to blackout on spot. He bit his lower lip to keep himself grounded, but that mask he wore to cover any emotions he could possibly have in response to that had already broken, and Valentine had taken note of it almost _immediately_ . He didn’t move right away, not until he noticed that Chess was completely struck with _fear_.

 

There were the rumors, of course. Everyone _knew_ that there was something wrong with Justice, but none of them were too daring to investigate into it. It could simply be written off as matters that they had no real reason to partake in, as the Majesties were too busy with their own duties to stop and consider what might be happening elsewhere in the world. These meetings - the gatherings of the Majesties - were the only real way news was carried from one place to another, the only time any of them stopped to think about their fellow Majesty and their people.

 

It was a simple code of respect: no one should meddle in the affairs of a neighboring Kingdom without good reason. And of course, _suspicions_ that something was wrong with Justice wasn’t enough to invade it and tear it down.

 

Valentine’s expression became worried, setting his glass down and putting a hand on Chess’s shoulder. He used his other hand to take Chess’s drink away as well. His voice when he spoke again was soothing and calm, as if he were talking to a child who had just gone through something tragic.

 

“Did something bad happen?”

 

 _Things you wouldn’t even want to imagine_ , Chess almost said. But he couldn’t. If he said bad things now, then Valentine might tell the other Majesties, and then the other Majesties might get upset and want to help the current situation Chess felt imprisoned in. And if they tried to help, they would only bring about _more_ terrible things that he couldn’t bring himself to face, and he - he _couldn’t_ let Valentine know. That slip-up just now was coincidence and aha, _yes_ , his brother is simply ill right now. Check was _fine_ . Check was still back home in Justice, recovering from an awful case of the flu he had. He was simply struck down by it and he would be up and well very soon. Check was still here. Check wasn’t gone. Check didn’t _leave_ in the middle of the night with no warning and only left a letter for Chess promising he’d come back to save him. He was still there. _Check was still here…_

 

Silent tears were rolling down his cheeks before he could stop them. Valentine was visibly disheartened now at the sight of him crying, and he damned himself even more for ruining everything so fast. This couldn’t possibly get any worse, because if he talked about _any_ of what was bothering him… oh _God_...

 

“What happened to Check?” Valentine tried again, realizing Chess wasn’t going to answer his previous question and promptly made it more direct.

 

Chess still didn’t say anything. He _had_ to stay silent, stay that perfect little righteous Prince from the Kingdom of Justice that everyone thought was so elegant and precious. His parents were furious enough that Check had ran away in the middle of the night, but _God_ , they had simply flat out erased Check completely from their lives ever since. After many unsuccessful hunts looking for him, they had completely taken his name out of the family and insisted they only ever had one son - Chess. The only thing they would ever reply with if they were ever asked about their other son was, _who is Check? We have a son named Chess, but he is our only one._

 

Chess didn’t want to be their son. Chess wanted to be with his brother Check, wherever he’s hidden and hide away with him there. He was scared in his Kingdom before but being around Check made him feel protected and like he had a shield to guard him from the horrors of their reality.

 

But from the letter that Check had left, he had made some valid points about why he didn’t take Chess with him. And he unfortunately had to agree with them. The situation that would arise if both of them disappeared… _no_ , Chess _didn’t_ want to think about it. It made him far too sick to even consider it. He’s threatened by his own situation and it feels like he’s got no hope left.

 

He didn’t want to acknowledge the fact he may be stuck there for the rest of his life. At some point, he would be King should he continue down this route, but what did that matter when he’d killed so many innocent prisoners in the name of this “justice” that his parents insisted was the right thing to do? How could Chess possibly ever look himself in a mirror knowing he’d killed so many people who’d stolen for the sake of their families lives? Whose families now had to look upon him as the killer of their loved one?

 

It wasn’t justice. It was _murder_ , and somewhere deep down, his parents knew that. And perhaps they found no issue with it.

 

That hot wave of terror washed over him, and he almost became sick on spot. He stumbled for a moment as dizziness set in slightly, and Valentine eased him still, now holding both his shoulders and gently comforting him, encouraging him to talk to him. Chess wasn’t listening though, barely listening to anything he was saying as dark, awful images seized his mind.

 

He murdered _so many innocent people_ . He’d _killed_ them with his own two hands. _Decapitation_ (swinging the ax himself), _hanging_ (he’d kicked the boxes from under their feet and tried not to listen when their necks snapped), and _tortured_ until they could no longer lose anything else from their insides (oh god, oh god he _hated_ to think about that). He did it, all himself. He hadn’t a _choice_ . He would either kill them himself and _set an example for his Kingdom of what they all stood for_ . Or if he refused, then his parents would have no mercy on his damaged soul and indefinitely kill him _and_ the prisoner. The prisoners no matter what he did would lose their lives, and if he wasn’t careful he’d lose his own too. Sometimes he almost wished at some point he _would_ have let them do just that. He might die, but at least he wouldn’t be a murderer.

 

The blood was still on his hands, despite washing it all off immediately after each and every execution. It burned hot on his skin, leaving marks that would last even past his death. It would follow him for the rest of his days. The looks on the faces of the prisoners, watching what little life they did have before this leave their eyes…

 

Chess stumbled again as he rubbed at his face, trying to push away the thoughts from his mind, but they practically possessed him. They would always haunt him no matter what he did. He’d never recover from this.

 

Valentine frowned.

 

“...I _knew_ there was something wrong with that Kingdom. What’s happened? You know we could help if there’s - “

 

“ _No_!” Chess instantly barked, cutting Valentine off and taking a step back, forcibly breaking his hold on him. He was shaking so badly, clueless as to how his own legs were holding him up at this point.

 

“You _can’t_ ! _Don’t_ do that! It’ll be _awful_ !” Chess shouted, his lungs straining to take in air, to breathe. It felt like he was being crushed. “You won’t help! You’ll make things _worse_!”

 

“Chess - “

 

“If you try and help, you’ll do a lot more harm than good. _Please_ believe me. You have no idea what will happen if you interfere”

 

“So you admit there _is_ a problem?”

 

Chess was slowly destroying his future and he’s beginning to think that might not be so bad after all. He’s already practically admitted that there were darker things going on beyond the eye in his Kingdom, but he can’t specify anything. He may not care what happened to himself but he did at the very least care about others - a trait his oh so powerful parents seemed to lack greatly.

 

He didn’t want anyone else to get hurt. He would hate for people that would be so concerned about him to turn up dead - or worse, as that was a possibility with all the little terrible things he knew about his Kingdom - all because he ran his mouth without thinking.

 

“I… I can’t say any…” He began, but cut himself off. Better to not even leave it vague. Better to just not say anything _at all_.

 

“I think I’ll… tell my guards I’m ready to leave,” Chess said. Valentine looked puzzled, like he wanted to speak up and defend Chess himself seeing as the boy himself apparently couldn’t, even if it _was_ just a conversation between the two of them.

 

But Chess didn’t want any risks. He’d figure something out in the future. He’d find where Check went and hide away with him, and hopefully prevent the worse of the worst from happening if that was the decision he made.

 

Chess was not fit to be a Prince. He was not fit to be a leader for people who needed _love_ more than anything to recover from the tragedy that their Kingdom was.

 

Chess was worthless in this world. And as much as he appreciated Valentine’s concern, there would be no way that other Kingdom’s could save him or his people. If he wanted to help, then the best thing he could unfortunately do was _stay out of it._

 

_The game of life is unfortunately cruel._

**Author's Note:**

> ;dfjasdfjlaskd chess is not okay. someone give him a hug.
> 
> check will eventually come back for chess tbh!! he loves his little bro so much and wants to protect him!! but due to circumstances, it was truly the safest option for check to leave alone. 
> 
> check is a good big bro. and valentine is now like best dad tbh.


End file.
